A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son
by MizukoMidori
Summary: CH8This is A DawnConnor story that takes place in Sunnydale. Set Buffy after 6. A lil BS too.
1. First Encounter

The Slayer's Sister and The Vamp's Son By Rachel  
  
Dawn walked the streets of Sunnydale at night. She knew it wasn't exactly safe, but she could handle herself. A stake in her bag and a dagger hanging from her belt. She had a lot more liberty ever since the incident with Willow. Buffy let her do a lot more things.  
  
Right now she was on her way to Janis' house, to spend the night. Ever since Buffy let her go on patrol she'd been spending less time with her friends and more time dusting vampires. Every once in awhile she would stop by Spike's crypt and see if he was back. She missed him a lot.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" she sang, remembering the song.  
  
She looked around and continued, only humming now. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Then a muffled cry. She turned around wielding the stake and saw a vampire attacking a teenage boy. Although the boy wasn't taking it. He was fighting back. He kicked the vamp in the gut and ran.  
  
The boy was running so fast Dawn didn't have time to move out of the way. He hit her half bumping into her half pushing her aside, Either way she fell to the ground stake flying from her hand.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
  
She started to get up, but the vamp pushed her back down. She reached for the stake, but it was too far away. So she grabbed at the next best thing, the dagger. Dawn unsheathed it and slit the vamps throat.  
  
He backed off of her grabbing at the wound. She ran for the stake and dusted the guy. Then she ran in the same direction as the boy.  
  
Three blocks down, near the cemetery she found him on a bench. She walked up to him and stood there watching him, for a few moments. He didn't show any indication of noticing her. She let out an exasperated sound.  
  
"It's polite you know, to at least apologize after you knock someone over. Even nicer to help them up." She sat down next to him, as he finally glanced at her.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, looking back at the ground.  
  
"So uh. Are you okay? I mean I saw that guy attacking you and all."  
  
"I'm fine," he looked at her, "He didn't attack you did he?"  
  
"Well he tried, but I dusted his ass."  
  
Dawn realized what she just said and laughed nervously. She tried to think of a way to cover up, so this guy didn't think she was crazy. "You kill vampires?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. You know what vampires are?" she asked the same way.  
  
He nodded, "My father was killed by one."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Besides I got revenge."  
  
"So he's a big pile of dust?" she smiled.  
  
"More like buried at the bottom of the sea."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dawn thought this was weird. Why would anybody bury a vampire at the bottom of the ocean? Oh well, it wasn't worth dwelling over. She held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers, it was nice to meet you"  
  
He looked at her hand a second before shaking it, "Connor. Connor Holtz."  
  
Hesitantly he lifted her hand to his lips. She blushed a light pink, which he thought suited her.  
  
He smirked, "A pleasure milady. Maybe we'll see each other around."  
  
"Yeah." He got up, heading away from the graveyard. A large grin spread over her face as she walked the rest of the way to Janises.  
  
A/N: How was that? Good bad? You tell me. I don't really care either way. Anyway I like this pairing so I decided to do a story on it. If anyone's out of character. oh well. I don't really know Connor's character that well. The only episodes I've seen with him are Lulluby and Dad and in those he's a baby. But I have read the scripts for 'The Price' 'Benediction' 'A New World' and 'Tomorrow' So yeah. 


	2. The Return Of The Big Bad

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son  
  
Connor was still pissed. This wasn't something he was going to get over easily. Angel killed his father. So Holtz wasn't his real father, he was good enough. Angel was an evil vampire. No matter how could he tried to be that fact would always remain. He needed to kill something.  
  
This was why he was roaming the cemetery at night. Sunnydale had called out to him and there were a lot of vampires. It was a good place, he decided as a vampire thought it was sneaking up on him.  
  
He whirled around and elbowed it in the face. He then kicked it in the stomach, punched it in the face, once, twice, again, pulled out a stake and dusted him. He smirked as the dust fell to the ground. There was always something satisfying about killing evil.  
  
"Bravo," came a voice, along with someone clapping.  
  
Connor turned around seeing a guy in a black leather duster, with bleach blonde hair, and a smirk that Connor doubted had left his face often.  
  
"That was quite a performance kid. Especially from someone of the living."  
  
Connor narrowed his eyes. This guy wasn't breathing, very pale. A vampire. So someone wanted to challenge him. He could do that.  
  
"What do you want? A crack at me?"  
  
"Naw, you're human. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to, which I don't. So don't try anything."  
  
Following his instincts, Connor didn't move to attack. Even though he thought his instincts were wrong. He kept his tight hold on the stake.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Me? Well I don't really want anything, from you that is. I just saw you fightinga nd thought 'damn he's pretty good for a human. I may be a vampire, but a good one. Well not always, but have been for a few years now."  
  
"No such thing as a good vampire. My father taught me that."  
  
"Yeah well your father knows vamps pretty well then, but I can assure you I am good. Besides, even if I wasn't I have this sodding chip in my head that makes it so I can't hurt humans."  
  
After staring the guy down Connor decided he could trust the guy. Well at least to the point that he wouldn't get killed.  
  
"So where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Quor-toth (A/N: Did I spell that right?)"  
  
"The hell dimension? Damn. You'd have to be strong to survive there."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They walked and talked for a little bit. Battle tactics and strategies was the subject. Connor did learn the man's name was Spike. He thought this Spike was okay. He was open and honest and didn't hide. Unlike Angel, who tried to pretend he never committed an evil act. This guy said he was good now, but was bad in the past, and didn't hold back on it.  
  
"Hey Connor!"  
  
In front of them was the brunnette, from the three nights ago. Dawn was her name. He kind of liked Dawn. She seemed like a good person, who knew how to take care of herself. She remonded him of Cordelia in a way.  
  
He noticed Spike freeze at the site of the girl, who didn't seem to notice him yet. She came running up to them without glancing at Spike, who still looked frozen to the spot.  
  
"Hey, What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
"Killing vampires. What about you?"  
  
"Patrolling. Which I guess is the same thing. My sister told me to do it tonight so she could stay in with our friend Willow."  
  
"Buffy let you patrol?!" Spike exclaimed without thinking.  
  
Dawn faced him with amazing speed, her eyes widening, "Oh my God, Spike!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Hesitantly he hugged her back. A few seconds later Dawn pulled away and slugged him across the face.  
  
"Nibblet, what was that for!" His lip was now bleeding  
  
"How could you just leave like that! No goodbyes, no word, no anything!"  
  
Connor watched all this amused. Obviously Dawn knew this guy. And he was obviously a friend. A friend who did something she didn't like.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I did deserve that." Dawn hugged him again, "I'm just glad you're back. Oh my God, Buffy's going to freak."  
  
Spike looked scared at the mention of that name, Connor noted. Maybe this Buffy person wasn't someone to mess with.  
  
"Uh right Bit. She'll stake me all good and proper then. I fancy she hates me about now."  
  
Dawn looked up at him, "No Spike. She doesn't blame you for what happened. She figures you were upset and most likely drunk, or at least not thinking straight. And she feels bad about what she said. She misses you, ya know?"  
  
Connor felt like he was intruding on a very touchy private moment. He was. So he decided to leave. Besides if Dawn killed vampires often, he'd see her again. And he did want to see her again. So he left.  
  
"She misses me?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah. Have you been to your crypt yet?" he shook his head. "Then lets go. I have a surprise for you there."  
  
Spike allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of his crypt. It was good to be home.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. It's nice to hear feedback. Although I heard that the reviewing option was out of order. If anyone wants to tell me what they think my email is, Goddessteelaelmes@yahoo.com (no capitals) NOT blacklady@angelfire.com. 


	3. Buffy's Reaction

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son By Rachel  
  
Buffy sighed as she flipped the pancake over. Life had been hard on her, but it also seemed to be getting better. Willow would recover. It would take a while. They couldn't leave her in the house alone. Not since what happened. Willow didn't even go to Tara's funeral. Anya stayed with her to make sure she didn't do any harm to her self. That's how bad the former wiccan was.  
  
She flipped the food onto a plate and brought it out to Willow, who was sitting on the couch staring into nothingness.  
  
"Here Will, I brought you food. Pancakes, like you asked."  
  
Willow gave Buffy a blank stare that sent a shiver down the slayer's spine as she set the plate in front of her. Moving in robotic, she began to eat under the slayer's supervision. Buffy knew tat if she didn't watch her she wouldn't touch it. Willow desperately did not want to live, but Buffy was determined to make things right. And a dead Willow was not the way.  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
The question caught her by surprise. Willow hadn't spoken since she came home. And that was two weeks ago.  
  
"Well clarify this."  
  
"Help me. Be nice to me. I don't deserve it." Her voice was filled with self-loathing.  
  
"Because Will, you're our friend. No matter what. What you did wasn't your fault, the power overwhelmed you. And there was the need for revenge. Trust me I wanted Warren dead as much as you did. Now I'm not saying what you did was right, but that doesn't mean we don't love you."  
  
Willow stared at the pancake helplessly. Her friends were too much, She didn't deserve them. There was no way they could still care about her. Not after she tried to end the world and kill them all. The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. Buffy moved to get it.  
  
"Hello Summers residence, Buffy speaking."  
  
"Buffy you'll never guess who I saw?"  
  
It was Dawn. And she sounded hysterical, excited, elated. Where was she though. She was supposed to be on patrol.  
  
"Dawn calm down. Who did you see?"  
  
"Spike!" She squealed out the name and continued her ecstatic screaming.  
  
Buffy swallowed. Her sister didn't just say Spike did she? Of course she did. When did Dawn see Spike? Where did Dawn see Spike? Was he back for good, or just to collect his stuff? Questions raced through her head.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, trying to make sure her sister was still there.  
  
"Um yeah, Uh where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Spike's." "Is he.There?"  
  
"Yeah, you wanna talk?"  
  
A tiny squeak that sounded remotely like yes was the younger girls answer. The sound of muffled voices and the phone exchanging hands was heard.  
  
"Buffy?" came the uncertain voice.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, pet it's me."  
  
"Don't move. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up the phone before he had the chance to reply. She grabbed her jacket from the chair, throwing it on. She rushed into the living room.  
  
"Willow you're coming with me."  
  
The red head looked up at her with a confused look.  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
"Where are we going?" she hesitantly.  
  
"Spike's."  
  
Willow didn't argue. She slowly followed her friend out into the night.  
  
A light knock on the door jarred Spike out of his of seeing Buffy again.  
  
"Come in!" Dawn called excitedly, hopping about, wringing her hands.  
  
Spike stood up as the door opened. In walked Buffy and Willow. Buffy looked around nervously. Willow was staring at the floor downcast. Spike sensed something was wrong.  
  
"Um hey Spike. You're back, obviously" Buffy said nervously, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back."  
  
Gently she walked to him, looking at his face. She stopped right in front of him searching his eyes. Buffy then hauled back and punched him across the face.  
  
"Ow! What is it with you bloody women and hitting me!?"  
  
"The hell Spike!? I have every right. You know, you say you love me but then you go and have sex with Anya, then try to rape me, and then you leave. You leave at the time I need you the most. You leave when everything starts going to hell! Do you even know what happened while you were gone, and while we're on it where the hell did you go!?"  
  
Spike was amazed. She wasn't mad at him. Well she was mad at him for leaving, but dawn was right she missed him. If his heart could beat it would be pounding.  
  
"That's not important now luv. What did happen. Red looks all depressed."  
  
"Tara's dead."  
  
By now Dawn had calmed down and was looking sullen. Willow was crying silently. Spike listened carefully as Buffy related all the gruesome events from her being shot to Xander saving the world.  
  
"It would have helped if you were there." She finally said.  
  
She moved closer and hugged him, crying into his chest. He comforted her as Dawn did the same for Willow. Maybe he shouldn't have left. No he knew did the right thing. He now knew what he felt was real. And now he was back and he would make it all right.  
  
A/N: Okay how was that? Not much Connor/Dawn action. This was a B/S chapter. Plus it gave some ideas as to what was up with Willow and Buffy. R&R Pwease. ^_^! 


	4. After School

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son By Rachel  
  
"Hi Xander, Thanks for taking me to school." Dawn greeted her friend, climbing into his truck.  
  
"No prob. So why couldn't Buffy take you?"  
  
Dawn smiled nervously. Buffy had stayed the night at Spike's, but didn't want Xander knowing. She didn't even want Xander know Spike was back. Dawn knew that wouldn't last long though.  
  
"Well she had something to do today. I'm not really sure what though."  
  
"Alright." Xander pulled out of the drive way.  
  
Dawn listened to the radio as they drove toward the school. She stared out the window watching her surroundings as they sped by. Then something or rather someone caught her eye.  
  
"Connor!" she exclaimed.  
  
Xander tossed her a quick glance.  
  
"Xander pull over. That's Connor a friend of mine." She rolled down the window, "Hey Connor!"  
  
Connor looked over at her, a slight smile crossing his features. Dawn was good people. Nice, helpful, pretty. The truck she was riding in came to a stop and she bounced up to him.  
  
"Hello Dawn. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah you too. So you uh on your way to school?"  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yeah you know place where you go and learn stuff, Get an education."  
  
"Sounds like fun. How do I go to this school thing?"  
  
"Whoa1 You've seriously never gone to school. It's the most totally boring place. It's like a jail for kids."  
  
Connor narrowed his eyes, "A jail for kids? Why would anyone put someone so pure and beautiful as you in a prison?"  
  
Dawn blushed. Xander watched this all in amusement. It was good that Dawn was liking someone her age. She used to have a crush on him, but he was with Anya then and he was too old. Then she developed a crush on Spike. And besides just being totally eww, wouldn't have worked out. To Xander the peroxided vampire would always be an evil soulless thing.  
  
"Well it's not really a prison. It just sometimes feels that way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen why don't you meet me at the entrance to Sunnydale High at 3:30. We can talk get to know each other. Hang out. Be normal teenagers."  
  
"Nothing about me or where I come from is normal." Connor stated icily.  
  
Dawn put a hand to his chest. The movement startled him and he flinched slightly, but he soon realized she wouldn't bring him harm.  
  
"Connor you are normal. Maybe your life isn't, but you are. You have a beating heart. You're human. But hey if you don't want to hang out then don't come. I won't be offended or anything."  
  
He watched her climb back in the truck with that other guy and drive off. Should he meet her? Of course he should. Besides what could be wrong with this hanging out thing if she liked it? What could be wrong with anything she liked?  
  
Dawn exited the school building a smile on her face. She had the best day. There was her encounter with Connor that morning, then she got practically straight A's on her report card, summer started in two days, she humiliated the popular bitch in front of everyone. The day had been perfect. Now if Connor showed up it would be even better.  
  
She had a crush on him it was obvious. Even her friends who had never met knew. Janis could tell as soon as she noticed Dawn at lunch that she liked some boy. Dawn hoped he'd show. She really wanted to get to know him. And it was cool that he fought vampires too. That way she didn't have to keep secrets and tell lies like Buffy had to do at her age.  
  
She sat down on the steps and waited. Anyone watching her could tell she was impatient by her glancing at her watch every 30 seconds and fidgeting. Her watch read 3:28 when she looked at it for the fifth time. He wasn't late yet. 3:39 and still not here. She sighed. At exactly 3:30 she heard a sound from near by and looked over. There was Connor dropping out of a tree and landing in a crouch position. She walked over to him as he straightened up.  
  
"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."  
  
"I'm not late, am I?"  
  
Dawn glanced at her watch and scowled at it, "Actually your right on time. I was just impatient."  
  
"I see. Shall we commence with the hanging out."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
"Relax. You're too tense, boy. Hanging out is just a term. It's when two friends get together and just.hang out. Talk, go see a movie, walk around, eat. That kind of stuff. Yo just relaxing with your pals and not worrying about life."  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
  
She giggled again and he looked down at her. They had started walking already and were headed no where in paticular. He listened to her ramble on about movie she liked, her friends, stuff she liked doing, her sister.  
  
".You have know idea what it's like living with Buffy. I mean she's always like, 'I'm Buffy, I'm the slayer, I'm the boss. And what I say goes' or 'You're to young for this Dawn go somewhere else.' And I'm like 'yeah tch"  
  
"Your sisters not the slayer." He said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah she is. Trust me I know, she reminds me all the time."  
  
"She can't be the slayer. I know the slayer. Her name is Justine and she lives in L.A.'  
  
"No Buffy's the slayer. Oh maybe, maybe Faith died. You see Buffy died once a long time ago and a new slyer Kendra came along. Only she was dead for just a few minutes. Still Kendra became the new slyer. So then there were too slayers running around. And then Spike's ex killed Kendra and Faith became the new slayer. So that must mean that Faith's dead."  
  
He stared at her. This girl was too much. She was pretty, nice, confident, and just plain. perfect. She may have not spent most of her life in a hell dimension, but hers hadn't been the easiest. And it probably wasn't living with a slayer.  
  
"Wow, you must be tired of hearing me babble like that. Sorry I got carried away."  
  
"It's okay. I like hearing your voice." He replied. It was the truth too. She had a pretty voice.  
  
"Thanks," she was blushing again, "So whats' the deal with your father getting killed by a vampire? I mean who killed him do you know?"  
  
Connor scowled at the memory.  
  
"Yeah I know. His name was Angel. He was supposed to be a good guy and all, but I saw the evil in him. He couldn't fool me."  
  
Dawn looked up at him, "Did you say Angel?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Angel as in Angelus Angel."  
  
"That would be the one. You know of him?"  
  
"Know of him, I know him. Connor Angel didn't kill your dad. He wouldn't. It's not like him. Angel's a good guy. Yeah he was evil once, but he got his soul back and has been doing good for the past century trying to make up for all the bad things he's done."  
  
"You can try and convince me all you want Dawn, but I know what I saw."  
  
"You saw Angel kill him?"  
  
She looked stricken. Like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Well I didn't actually see him kill him, but I found the body. Justine said she saw it. There were the two bite marks on the neck also."  
  
"I don't believe Angel would do something like this. Why would Angel do something like this?"  
  
Connor took a deep breath, "Because Angel is my real father."  
  
Dawn stared at him for what had to be ten minutes straight. The look was one of disbelief. And he wanted her to believe him. She had to believe him. If anyone did it had to be her.  
  
"Angel can't be. He's a vampire." She finally spoke, barely above a whisper.  
  
"It was apparently part of some prophecy. A child born of two vampires. Actually technically I wasn't even supposed to be born, but my so called mother found a loop hole. Staked herself leaving me there so technically I wasn't born. I don't know much of what happened after that. I grew up with my father, Holtz in a hell dimension known as Quor-toth. One of the most dangerous ones at that. My father taught me all about Angelus and Darla. About the events of my 'birth'. He told me that Angelus would try to trick me into thinking he's good. He was right. Angel tried to trick me. He even got my da. Holtz to write a phony letter saying that I was to stay with him. But I found the body and got my revenge."  
  
Dawn listened to this and believed every word of what he told her. Because from his end that is what he knew as the truth. It was how he grew up. She knew Angel didn't kill this Holtz guy. But the way he brought up he believed it. The bite marks must've been made by some other vamp. Or maybe they weren't bite marks.  
  
"Listen Connor I uh have to get home. So Buffy doesn't start worrying. Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
He watched her walk off down the sidewalk. So she was a friend of Angel. Once again his instincts had betrayed him. As much as he wanted to he couldn't trust her. Not if she was a friend of Angel's. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
  
  
A/N: that was the end of that chapter. I'm aware that Connor is slightly OOC here. Especially with the outburst near the end. I think I got dawn In Character pretty well though. So tell me what you think. Flames are accepted. I went with what I heard about Justine. I know nothing about her really. I just heard somewhere that she thought she was the slayer. Faith is not actually dead. Still holed up in jail. That was just the conclusion Dawn came too. R&R! ^_^! 


	5. Information

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son By Rachel  
  
Dawn ran into the Summers house. She looked around for her sister. She finally found her in the living room with Willow. Ever since the night Spike came back Willow had been doing better. It'd only been about 48 hours, but she talked and there was emotion in her usually blank stare.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Whoa, Dawn calm down. Take a second to breathe."  
  
The younger girl did so taking a couple of shaky breaths. Then she blurted out, "I think Angel's in trouble."  
  
"What would give you that idea?"  
  
She looked at the ground before answering meekly, "Connor."  
  
"Connor that boy you met the other night?"  
  
"Yeah. He thinks Angel killed his step dad and on the night I met him he mentioned that he-he trapped the vampire that killed his father at the bottom of the ocean. And today he told me Angel was that vamp."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to call Angel Investigations. Um Willow are you okay to let Dawn here with you?"  
  
The former witch nodded as Dawn sat down next to her. Buffy went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Spike's number.  
  
" 'Ello."  
  
"Spike come down here now. You won't like the reason, but I need your help." She hung up before he could answer her and then dialed Xander's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Buffy what is it? Is Willow okay?"  
  
"Yeah Willow's fine, but we have an emergency. Well sort of. Just get here I need your help."  
  
"Right. I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up again and then dialed the number for Angel Investigations. It rang a few times before someone actually answered it.  
  
"Angel investigations, sorry but we're closed due to a recent tragedy. If you leave you name."  
  
"Let me speak to Cordelia now! This is Buffy Summers."  
  
"You're the slayer?"  
  
"Just give the phone to Cordelia."  
  
"Wish I could girl. Unfortunately Cordy's part of our recent tragedy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She went missing the same day Angel did."  
  
Buffy banged her head against the wall, too stressed out, "Okay let me talk to Wesly."  
  
"English ain't around."  
  
"Who am I talking to now?"  
  
"Names Gunn."  
  
"Alright Gunn, me and some of my people here are going to go down there to help rescue Angel."  
  
"Wait you know where Angel is?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"no Both he and Cordy went out one day and neither came back. Neither did Angel's son."  
  
"A-Angel's son."  
  
"Yeah 'Nother story for 'nother time"  
  
"Y-yeah of course. I'm going to let you go, but expect us to be down there as early as tonight as late as tomorrow noon."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They hung up.  
  
  
  
"That was the slayer?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah her and her people are going to help us find Angel and Cordy. I think they have an idea on where Angel is."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
Buffy looked at the group. Xander hadn't arrived yet she she's have to start without him. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Plus how was she going to get Spike to help Angel. They hated each other. She also hoped Xander wouldn't go ballistic on Spike when he came in.  
  
"Angel's in trouble." She began.  
  
She saw Spike sigh but continued, "We have reason to believe that he is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean in L.A."  
  
"Peaches found himself at the bottom of the ocean. I have to meet the bloke who did this." Buffy glared at Spike as Xander came in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I. What's he doing here?!"  
  
Spike stood up ready to defend himself if need be. Not that it would help. He still had the chip. "Xander Spike's here to help. We have to get to L.A now. Xander you take Willow and maybe pick up Anya on your way. Spike, Dawn your coming with me."  
  
"Why does Spike get to go with you? Are you going to ditch Dawn and go." Buffy's glare kept him from finishing the sentence.  
  
He took Willow's hand and led her to the his truck. She climbed in willingly and buckled up. She could tell Xander was pissed at Spike's return. Anyone could tell he hated the vampire.  
  
"What do you have against Spike?"  
  
Xander looked at her startled. Did she just speak? Maybe he imagined it. Then why would he imagine her talking about Spike?  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you have against Spike?" she repeated.  
  
"What do I have against him? Come on Will that should be easy. He's evil. I mean he tried to kill us, tried to kill Angel. His girlfriend tried to kill us. He kidnapped up, hit me over the head and made Cordy and me break up. Cause if it wasn't for him they would've never found out about us. Then he came back again with Harmony no less, got the gem of Amara tried to kill Buffy. He tried to bite you only he had the chip. I wonder what I have against him."  
  
"Okay so he did all that. For 100 or so Angel killed people. Worse than Spike, because he tortured them. But he began making up for it. And we liked him. Then he turned evil again and tried to kill us all. Tortured us. We forgave him after that. I mean we're going to help him now. Spike's doing the same. He fell in love and is trying to make everything right."  
  
He stared at her not knowing how to reply. She had a point, but he didn't want to admit it. He hated Spike.  
  
She needed him to listen to her. Sure they were nice to her and helped her out. Only she felt like they couldn't forgive her. And if Xander couldn't forgive Spike he could definitely not forgive her.  
  
"He's not in love. It's some sick obsession that he thinks is love because of the chip."  
  
"You forgave me." She said quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You forgave me and I not only tried to kill you all, but everyone. I tried to destroy the world, Xander. And Spike never did. In fact if memory serves correctly than he helped us stop what four maybe five apocolypses. He never caused one. If you can forgive me why can't you forgive him?"  
  
"Will with you it was different."  
  
"How!? How was it different?"  
  
"You're a person. Who has feelings, a soul. He's a monster who doesn't have a soul."  
  
"He does."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He ahs a soul. I can sense it. And don't tell me I'm wrong. This power gives me abilities tat I don't have to use magic for and I sensed a soul on him the moment I laid eyes on him. He has one Xander." "I can't deal with this right now. Let's just go."  
  
With that he pulled out of the drive way, leaving them both to ponder over their conversation in silence.  
  
"Buffy where are we going?" Dawn demanded as they walked down the street.  
  
Her sister was pissed. She might not love Angel anymore, but he was still her friend. And no one messed with her friends. Especially her first love. Plus all the withheld information. Angel having a son. That was too much. Who'd he screw now, Cordelia. And how did he have a son. He was a vampire. And how did he not lose his soul.  
  
"Why so livid, luv? That's like two degrees past pissed."  
  
She sighed, "Did you know Angel had a son?"  
  
"The poof had a son? That's not even possible."  
  
"It was part of a Prophecy." Dawn informed them.  
  
Both stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Connor. He's Angel's son. Don't be mad. He told me just before I came running in. In fact it was why I came running in. He's Angel's son, but he wasn't raised by Angel. He was raised by someone else who was killed and it looked like a vampire bite and he assumed since Angel hated the guy he knew as his father he figured it was Angel."  
  
They stared at her. "We have to find him. Now!" Buffy finally said, as she started off again.  
  
Dawn and Spike looked at each other. Both knowing that when she found him, she'd probably tear him to pieces. They ran after her.  
  
Connor dusted the last vampire out of the group that had attacked them. He had specifically went to this nest looking for a fight. It was stupid of him to tell dawn anything about his life. And it only figures she would be friends with Angel. Wasn't everyone.  
  
He turned to leave when he was grabbed and thrown across the room. He got up in a fighting position. Whoever it was rushed him. Tackled him to the floor and punched him while straddling him. He could tell it was a girl, just not who. She punched him again and he kicked her off. He started toward her, but she kicked him back. She delivered a roundhouse to the side of his head and backed him against the wall. She turned him so his back was facing her and held his arms with one hand and his neck with the other so he couldn't escape.  
  
"You're going to tell me what you did to Angel! Now!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at the wall. Another friend of Angel's. Could he go anywhere without running into them? How could an evil vampire have so many friends?  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"You don't tell me and I will break every bone in your body and leave you for the vamps to feed on. You'd hate that death wouldn't you." She threatened icily.  
  
"Buffy leave him alone!" Dawn yelled as she entered.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister, but didn't loosen her grip. "No Dawn he did this. He's going to help us."  
  
"Help you what?" Connor snarled.  
  
"Rescue Angel. You refuse I drag you along anyway and then carry out my threat afterwards."  
  
"Well I don't have much of a choice to I?  
  
"You're right you don't."  
  
With that she dragged him out of the nest. Spike and Dawn following behind.  
  
A/N: Well, the beginning kinda sucked, but I liked the end. This is longer than the others. And Julz did I make life hard enough for Connor LoL! Thanks to all who've reviewed so far. I appreciate it. Love Rachel! ^_^! 


	6. Arriving In L.A.

Spike, Buffy, Dawn, and Connor were all piled in Spike's Desato on their way to L.A. Dawn was asleep and Connor was just staring off into space, obviously thinking about what was to come. Buffy and Connor were in the back and Spike and Dawn were in front.  
  
"We need to talk luv." Spike said finally.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Buffy sighed. This was the last conversation she wanted to have right now. And with him.  
  
"What about us, Spike?"  
  
"That's exactly it. What is there between us, Buffy? I know there's something and I'd like to know what it is. You didn't just spend the night with me when I first got back for no reason."  
  
"There was a reason," he shot her a quick look before looking back at the road, "I'm just not sure what it is. Listen Spike. I care about you. I have feelings for you, but I don't know what they are. I don't know if it's love or if you're just another friend."  
  
Spike didn't respond. He didn't know if he could. Sure she had hurt him before, but this pesky soul magnified it by ten times. Plus there was something he had given up on. Hope. There was the barest sliver of hope because she wasn't sure. Well he'd giver all the time she needed He just needed to know one thing.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Angel, do you still love him?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Listen I need to know. When you spent the night in my crypt, you told me you wanted to try a relationship. If we're gonna try a relationship I need to know this."  
  
"I still love him, yes. But more as a brother or a really close friend. Maybe a crumb of what I first felt. You know your always in love with your first love. You must still have some feelings for Dru."  
  
"Barely. Last time bitch was in time she tried to kill you." He growled.  
  
Buffy giggled. She loved it when he was all protective of her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time.  
  
She did notice that there was something different about him though. He was always caring and well mostly nice to her, but lately it was more. He seemed more caring and nice, and even slightly mopey. Broody. No! No way Spike would brood. That was an Angel thing. He did seem depressed about something though.  
  
"So that's it, is it?"  
  
Buffy whipped her head toward Connor. He was still staring out the window, but in the reflection she could see a cruel smile on his lips.  
  
"You're doing this because you were in love with Angel. It figures. The slayer falls in love with the prophesized vampire with a so-called soul."  
  
"I suggest you shut your mouth Connor. Or I'll make you sure you can't talk again do to not having one. Understand/"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
Dawn had woken up to hear the last part of Buffy's threat. She frowned. She sat up and yawned.  
  
"Buffy leave him alone," she said, as she stretched her legs.  
  
"Huh" was all her sister said.  
  
"I said leave him alone. Listen he grew up hating Angel because of whatever his step-father taught him. So when he was found dead with two bite marks on his neck who better to suspect then your real father."  
  
"He's Angel's son?!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Some prophecy said that two vampire would bore a child." Dawn answered.  
  
"Actually it said that I would never be born, but my mother found a loophole."  
  
"A loophole?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She staked herself before I died inside of her. Leaving me to not be born, but exist."  
  
"Connor I'm sorry." Dawn said looking over her seat at him.  
  
"I'm not. She was a vampire too. Just one less vampire tp worry about."  
  
Dawn frowned again. Connor acted like he didn't care. Even if he didn't know her she was still his mother. A person, or not so, who carried you inside her for nine moths taking care of you and loving you even when you were formless and shapeless.  
  
"So where is this place again?" Spike asked  
  
"Hyperion. It's a hotel. No one really uses it as that. Just look for Xander's old truck." Buffy answered.  
  
"Ah the Crap-mobile" he joked.  
  
Dawn stifled a laugh. She was glad Spike was back. And that her sister and Spike were getting along. Real well actually. They hadn't had an argument since he got in. It was amazing. Especially after what Spike did before he left. But she had forgiven him and she knew Buffy had forgiven him. He just had to forgive himself. She knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Spike blamed himself for everything bad that happened to Buffy and kept it for a long long time.  
  
"Hyperion? Here we are then."  
  
Spike pulled up to the hotel parking next to Xander's "crap-mobile." Everyone got out. Buffy ahd Connor firmly by the arm, to make sure he didn't try to escape. She hauled him up to the hotel following the others.  
  
"We're here!" Dawn announced loudly, walking in. She expected an echo, but didn't get one. Xander, Willow, and two the people came into the lobby.  
  
"Oh my God, you guys found Connor!" said the female.  
  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a big hug. Connor stiffened and stood like a statue. Why was she showing him affection? He hardly knew her and he had thrown her friend into the ocean wuth no hopes of escape, and she was giving him a HUG! Not even Holtz or Justine showed him this much affection.  
  
"We were so worried about you. I mean you just ran away so quickly. And then you seemed upset that Holtz wanted you to stay here. And that's understandable since you grew up with him and all. And then Angel and Cordy go missing. And we thought maybe something was hunting us down one by one, and were coming after us next and."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Oh sorry. But we were so worried" Fred finally let go of him, moving to stand beside the man, Buffy had to guess was Gunn.  
  
"Quick intro's here. I'm Buffy this is Spike, Xander, Willow, Anya, and my sister dawn. You two are Fred and Gunn, and we both know Connor."  
  
"That was quick" Gunn commented.  
  
"Um I also called Lorne yesterday. He should be here in like an hour." Fred announced.  
  
"Lorne? Green skinned fellow with horns. Likes singing and comes up with the weirdest nicknames. Resides in Vegas" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah that's him. Lucky bastard. Why?" Gunn answered.  
  
"'Fore I went back to Sunnydale I made a few stops. Met him down in Vegas," He looked over at Buffy, "He's the one that actually convinced me to come back."  
  
Fred nodded her head with a small smile.  
  
"Alright, so let me get this straight. Angel and Darla had a son, who is this kid right here. And in order for him to be born Darla staked herself. But then wesly betrayed you all by taking the baby away and has seemed to fall in with the Wolf heart people. This kid was kidnapped and raised in a hell-dimension with no portal to this world, yet somehow made it back here, and then trapped Angel in the bottom of the ocean." Anya said in that way she that she does.  
  
"Well, as far as we know. We just found out that he was at the bottom of the ocean a few hours ago." Fred confirmed.  
  
"This is pretty much a major suck-factor to the already sucky world."  
  
"I hear ya pal." Gunn agreed.  
  
"So what do we do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well we should wait 'till this Lorne guy gets here. Is he going to be of any help?" Buffy started.  
  
"Well he's not much on the fighting side, but he's good with information and stuff. Plus he might help us find them." Fred answered her.  
  
"Well he's going to point out where he buried Angel." Buffy snarled, glaring at Connor.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"You don't get it do you. I hate him. He killed my father."  
  
"He is your father!"  
  
"No. He may be the one who helped bring me into this world, but that monster is not my father."  
  
"Connor," Dawn started trying to comfort him.  
  
Buffy marched right up to him, drew back her hand, and slapped him hard across the face. Enough to send him downward. Dawn gasped and went to do something, but Willow held her back, Spike flinched slightly, and Anya and Xander sat there at a loss for words.  
  
Connor stood up a hand on his face where she had hit glaring at her, "You'll regret that."  
  
"Will I? What are you going to do, huh? I bet you did something to Cordelia also."  
  
"I would never hurt Cordelia. I actually liked her. Cordelia didn't lie about what she was."  
  
"So that's it. Angel didn't tell you he was a vamp, so you go all psycho killer on him."  
  
"Get your facts straight before sticking up for him slayer. He's a murderer. He killed my fa. Holtz's family. His wife and child. And they made his little girl a vampire, so he had to watch her die, He had to kill her himslef. He killed a lot more after that. Even drove some poor girl insane before turning her. And now your trying to tell me he's not a monster."  
  
"Was. That's a totally different thing. Angel did all those things in the past. Then he killed the wrong person and some gypsies cursed him by giving his soul back. Ever since then he's been nothing but good. Listen up there was a short period of time that he went evil on us. He tortured my friends, tried to kill my mom, and the tried to end the world and we all forgave him."  
  
"Then you're all fools."  
  
She punched him. "There is no way Angel killed this Holtz guy. He's good. Got his soul back. And I know he loves you."  
  
"Then why were there bite marks on his neck."  
  
"Some other vampire."  
  
"Oh no. It was Angelus alright. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
There in the doorway was none other than Justine.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that. I know some of them are a bit OOC, but I couldn't help. And Buffy's so pissed because it's Angel. Come on ppl anything concerning Angel always makes her over dramatic (OD). Even if she doesn't love him anymore. R&R ppl. ^_^! 


	7. Realizations

"Justine!" Connor exclaimed, glad someone here was on his side.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Buffy snarled, throwing Connor back into a desk, splaying papers all over so he couldn't run to the woman.  
  
The woman's eyes flashed in anger. How dare anyone hurt Connor in anyway. Especially some stupid girl. She would pay dearly for this.  
  
'I am the vampire slayer. Some call me Justine, as Stephen said." She answered menacingly.  
  
"You are SO NOT the slayer. First of all I'm the slayer, second of all I know Faith's not dead. I talked to her two days ago."  
  
"I am the slayer."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but you are not convincing me and the more you keep saying the worse I am going to kick your ass."  
  
Connor got up and lunged for Buffy. She turned around and swiftly kicked him in the ribs. He fell. Getting up he tried to punch her but she elbowed him in the face, punched him, punched him again, kicked his legs, punched him in the stomach, and prepared to kick him in the ribs several times when he fell at her feet.  
  
"Buffy Stop!" Dawn yelled. Buffy stopped. "Look if you kill him your never going to find Angel. Plus he's my friend!"  
  
"Dawn he's a killer. You can't be friends with a killer."  
  
"You're friends with Spike." Her sister shot back defensively.  
  
"Hey!" Spike called.  
  
"Sorry" Dawn apologized.  
  
"No problem Bit."  
  
"Fine!" Buffy threw Connor in Dawn's direction, and he barely stopped himself from crashing into her.  
  
Dawn had him lean against her because he was having trouble standing. She felt sorry for him and felt bad that she had told her sister. Buffy was definitely over reacting and pissing off or scaring everybody.  
  
"You shouldn't beat on my boy," growled Justine  
  
"Oh I'll beat on whoever I want." Buffy replied threatningly, reminding Anya of the Buffy from the wish world Cordelia had made.  
  
"You okay?" Dawn asked Connor as Justine and Buffy glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
Connor was embarrassed. He had just gotten beat up in front of a pretty girl by another girl. He knew he shouldn't have felt embarrassed, but he didn't want dawn to think he was a wimp. Because Dawn might not like him if she thought he was a wimp. That's what it was, because Dawn wouldn't like him. And he wanted Dawn to like him.  
  
"You think you're the slayer, come and get me!" Justine snarled.  
  
"Well if you want."  
  
"Guys." Fred said, trying to stop them.  
  
"Leave it." Willow spoke surprising the Sunnydale group.  
  
"She's right. Besides that bitch knows where Angel is and what really happened to Holtz. If Buffy can get it out of her." Gunn trailed off. Fred nodded understanding.  
  
"You should stop her before she gets hurt. badly" Connor told Dawn, indicating the keys sister.  
  
"Actually I think it'll be other way around." She replied.  
  
Connor gazed at her, getting what she meant. He could tell Buffy was stronger than Justine he just didn't want to admit it. But Dawn was right Justine would get her ass kicked in this fight. He should do something. Should. But he was starting to realize something. If Angel was an evil vampire then why did he have so many friends? Why did he have so many people that cared about him? Why wuold the slayer of all people have fallen in love with him at one point?  
  
The answer hit him in a rush. Justine. Justine had lied to him. Why, he did not know, but it was obvious now, as he watched Buffy fight for Angel, it was obvious that he didn't kill Holtz. He felt guilty now. For throwing Angel into the ocean, for running away from people who cared about him, for beating up the wrong people. He was such a fool.  
  
"Okay Buffy, this is getting out of hand here. Let the poor woman go, and we'll figure things out in a nice, calm, peaceful way, where no one might accidentally die." Spike ordered rather than suggested stepping towards the two girls.  
  
Buffy gave him the strangest look, but didn't let go of her chokehold on Justine.  
  
"Spike's right," Xander started, "I hate to say it and I don't know why he's back or when he got back, but Spike's right. Buffy you're over- reacting. It's just Angel, he'll be fine. He's survived worse, right."  
  
"I don't think she's over-reacting, Xander. Her first love is in danger. Now she might not love him anymore, in fact I'm quite sure she's in love with Spike, but there's always this tiny bit that will always love him." Anya stated.  
  
Now everyone was staring at her. Not because she had disagreed with Xander, but because she had said four words that no one ever wanted to admit. Buffy was in love with Spike. How could she know that if Buffy didn't even know? She knew she had feelings. Just the weren't love, were they?  
  
"Anya's right and wrong. Buffy does love Spike.in her own special way, but she is over-reacting. This is not worth the death of the innocence." Willow added quietly, but loudly.  
  
Xander pissed at the news flash and Anya's disagreement did something he would soon regret.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk Will. My lesbian lover died so I'm gonna go all black haired and evil, killing the person who did it and two others who didn't. Oh look killed one, I need power yes power! Whoa, too much power. I'm gonna go destroy the world now and slash up my best friend."  
  
Willow glared at Xander wanting to hurt him so bad. He and everyone else knew in that instant he had gone too far. Even Gunn and Fred.  
  
"Look Harris, just back off of Red here."  
  
"Shut UP, Spike! You don't know what happened. You were gone. So don't get into it." "Look I may have not been here for what happened, but I heard enough to know it wasn't her fault. And if I decide to stick up for her that's my business, just because you hate me, doesn't mean you get to diss on my every word."  
  
"this isn't about Spike. You might want it to be , but it's not! It's about Willow."  
  
"No Xander it isn't! It isn't about me, it's about you! You and your insecurities. You're upset because Spike and Buffy might actually have something, that Anya won't get back together with you because you left her at the wedding, well you know what get over it. All of us have. You hurt Anya, badly. If you aren't ready don't propose. And accept the fact that Spike is back. He's back, he's staying and he's good. Remember what I told you! Now if that's not going to happen then I might be tempted to."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The voice. It sounded familiar to everyone. Looking to the scource Fred exclaimed, "Cordelia!"  
  
"Yes it's me. Xander, Willow stop fighting. Buffy back away from Justine and. Where's Angel?"  
  
"That's what Buffy was trying to beat out of that girl." Dawn answered.  
  
"Huh?" was all the former bitch replied.  
  
Gunn and Fred and Buffy gave a quick explanation as to what happened while Cordelia was "away." Connor earned one nasty glare from her. Well he had practically drowned the one she loved.  
  
"I'll make this real simple," said Cordelia, as Buffy let Justine go finally.  
  
The first thing the so-called slayer did was run for the exit.  
  
"No you don't!" growled Cordy.  
  
"Freeze." Said Willow. Justine froze in her tracks.  
  
All her friends gave Willow a look. She gave them a look back saying she had it under control. Cordelia nodded at her, not knowing her situation, but thanking her from stopping the woman.  
  
"Now now, let's have a look inside that pretty head of yours, shall we."  
  
Cordelia stalked up to her and put her hands on the side of Justine's head. They sunk through reminding the Sunnydale group immensely of Glory's braindrain. A few seconds later Cordelia pulled her hands out and Justine was fine and normal again. She gave one terrified glance at Cordy and tore out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Angel didn't kill Holtz, Connor." She said turning to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?" snarled Buffy.  
  
"I know now. I figured it out while you were fighting. And I'll take you to him without a problem."  
  
"Good. Fred, Gunn get some stuff. We're going for a boat ride." Cordelia demanded.  
  
A/N: Was that any good. I don't think that was up to my usual standards. I think I kept forgetting about people. **shudder** Not a lot of C/D, but I included a lil. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been grounded lately. Stupid parents. All I did was rack up a hundred dollar phone bill. That is to my sister who lives long distance. Anyway R&R as usual. Tell me what you thought. Whether it's coming off track or coming along nicely. ~Rachel^_^! 


	8. Into the Ocean

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Dawn asked Connor again. She knew she should probably stop asking, but it seemed the good idea to do at the time. He nodded.  
  
"You sure Buffy didn't beat you up too badly?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want you hurt."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Of course not! You're my friend. I don't like to see my friends hurt. So I'm glad you are okay."  
  
She leaned him and gave him a hug. Connor felt strange. He'd never been hugged like this before. He was glad Dawn couldn't see his face. That way she wouldn't notice the pink tinge that had appeared on his cheeks.  
  
They were on a boat and Cordelia was giving them directions, from what she had seen in Justine's brain. She always was good at remembering certain places. It would really come in handy since all of the places in the ocean looked the same.  
  
"What did you and Xander talk about earlier?" Buffy asked her best friend.  
  
Willow gave a glance toward Spike, who seemed to be staring into the water. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you. You'd have to ask Spike. It's his deal."  
  
"Hey Will,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're doing better. You're starting to sound like your old self again. At least more talkative. And you really stood up for yourself, and Spike in there. That's major improvement."  
  
"Well I decided a couple of days ago that moping around wasn't fixing anything. If I wanted to make things right I had to start talking to people again. I know I can never take back what I did. I killed a person, and I do regret it."  
  
"Will, I know! You don't have to tell me. I know you regret it. And it wasn't really you. It was the power."  
  
"I wish people would stop saying that."  
  
"You should be careful what you wish for." Anya said coming up.  
  
"Well I do. It's not true. That was me! It was me. And yeah, maybe I was consumed by power, but it was still me. I knew the whole time somewhere deep down that it was all wrong, that Tara wouldn't have wanted me to do it, but I didn't care. Then when I felt everyone's pain. I thought the only way to make it stop, was to make everything stop."  
  
"You're lucky that's what Giles planned on happening, otherwise you might have succeeded. He knew what was going to happen the whole time though. Apparently he was all connected to you, and when Xander came up, he said that we weren't all going to die. And then we didn't."  
  
Buffy and Willow stared at Anya. "What, that's' what happened."  
  
"You know, I need to talk to Giles about letting me in on his plans." Buffy commented.  
  
Spike walked up next to Xander, who was busy watching Anya talk with the girls.  
  
"Go away evil undead" he demanded.  
  
"Well first I'm not evil. I gather Red already told you why. Don't know how she knew, but she does. And second I didn't come to harp on you Harris."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I came to apologize."  
  
Xander let out one of his high-pitched laughs. Spike apologizing to him was one of the most hilarious things ever.  
  
"I'm serious here. Look, I'm sorry for going off on you at the hotel. It's just you were in a really ad mood and. curse this soul, it's making me all soft."  
  
"Yeah. I uh kinda noticed." Xander said, finally peeling his eyes away from Anya.  
  
"So, still trying to get Anya back? That's another thing I'd like to apologize for. You realize that I actually made a list of who to say sorry too, and why, " Xander gave him a 'yeah right' look "I did. It's back in my crypt. I'll show it to you when we get back."  
  
"Uh huh. What was that other thing you were apologizing for?"  
  
"For the lil shag with Anya. I didn't mean for it to happen. We were both drunk, and both upset. It just happened. I wish I could."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence!" Anya shouted. He heard her then mutter something about, "People need to be careful of how they use the word wish."  
  
"I want to take it all back. I hurt you, Anya, Dawn, and Buffy. And that's one too many people in my opinion. One too many that I care about."  
  
"Spike, since when have you cared about me?" Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey1 I care, I just don't show it. It goes against my nature to worry about whelps like you."  
  
He and Xander shared a smile.  
  
"We're here!" Cordy announced as the boat came to a stop.  
  
Everyone moved to the front of the boat.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Dawn was a little skeptical. How could Cordelia be absolutely certain, that this was it. It looked just like the rest of the ocean. Connor looked at the depth gage, and then around him.  
  
"Yeah, this is the spot." "I hate to point this out, but we don't have any scuba gear and it's 250 feet deep" Fred pointed out.  
  
"She's right. No ones going to be able to make it to the bottom, without dying." Gunn added.  
  
"I can." Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Are you sure. I don't want you getting hurt, or anything."  
  
"I don't need to breathe. I'll be able to make it down, see if he's there, then break him out."  
  
"Right." She still looked worried.  
  
Spike stripped off his jacket and handed it to Buffy. He then went over to the ledge and jumped down, leaving the crew to worry about him.  
  
Spike swam downward as hard as he could. It was going to be a long way to the bottom and there were fishies everywhere. It was rather distracting. He kept on swimming, further and further down. The only sound was the this loud whooshing noise. There never was much sound under water.  
  
Finally a hint of green. Seaweed! He grabbed on to a thick piece and used it like a rope to pull himself down further. His feet hit the uneven ground. He began walking looking all over the ocean floor for any sign of Angel.  
  
A few yards in the distance lay a casket. He hurried over to it,, and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Angel. He looked startled when he saw Spike. 'Probably wondering why I'm down here' he thought. The casket was pinned under a large rock by chains. Spike began to pull on the chains, trying to tug them loose.  
  
Angel made thumping noises inside, shook his head, and gave the younger vampire a very wild eyed stare. Spike gave him a weird look and continued to yank. After several more tugs the rock came free. Unfortunately what Spike hadn't gotten was the fact that Angel had been trying to warn him there was a monster under the rock. As soon as it was free it sped toward Spike.  
  
Spike reacted before he thought. He stood the casket up and the monster hit it, breaking it, setting Angel free. Angel grabbed Spike's hand and they both swam toward the surface as fast as they could. They came up a few yards away from the boat and the monster wasn't far behind. They made a break for it. Swimming for all their unlives were worth. They grabbed on to the boat side railings and hurled themselves over just as the monster missed snapping it's jaws over Angel's legs.  
  
"Monster kill it. Get it away!" Spike yelled. All the people on the boat looked over at the monster who was thrashing wildly.  
  
Cordelia got a brave idea. She went back a couple of feet and then broke into a run, and jumped off the railing onto the monsters back.  
  
"CORDY NO!" Angel shouted, his voice extremely hoarse.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" she called up.  
  
From her hands came a stream of crackling lightning. She let it gather for a minute, then placed her hands on the monsters back. The electricity dug into it, and it let out a screeching wail, that made most cover their ears. Cordelia jumped back on the boat. Smoke could be seen coming from the monster.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" she asked. Slow nods all around.  
  
"Well I think I deserve a what's going on here."  
  
The group looked at each other. Who was going to explain all this t Angel? Come to think about it, who was going to explain all this to them? Not all of them completely understood it.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: OMG! I am almost done with this. Hurray! Sorry it took me awhile to get this out. I had total writer's block with it, and my muse was asleep half the time. But she's finally up and kickin' So tell me what you think of this chapter. ~Rcahel 


	9. Alls Well That Ends Well!

A Slayer's Sister A Vamp's Son  
  
By Rachel  
  
"I'll explain." Said Cordelia when nobody said anything.  
  
So she began to explained what happened. What happened to her, what happened when she got back, all the information she took from Justine. Angel and everyone listened. When she had finished there was silence for a few seconds. Connor looked ashamed and Dawn was absentmindedly massaging his back. Buffy who had calmed down, looked surprised. You couldn't tell what Spike, nor Xander was feeling, and Anya looked bored and cold. Xander noticed this and took off his jacket silently offering it to her. She shook her head, but he out it around her shoulders anyway.  
  
"Wow. I guess a lot has happened since you moved away." Dawn commented, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a little much lately. What about you guys, been slow on hellmouth?" Angel asked.  
  
"You know Sunnydale, it's never slow there." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yeah, I left Anya at the alter, Tara died, Willow went al black magicy evil trying to destroy the world, and Spike got his soul back." Everyone looked at Xander in surprise.  
  
"Wh-wh-wha-what?" Buffy couldn't believe this. "He, he, he has a soul? You have a soul now?! Why the hell didn't you tell me!"  
  
Spike looked at her, un =sure of what to say. He didn't think she'd be mad at him for having a soul.  
  
"I knew I sensed something different about him." Connor said more to himself than anyone else. Dawn overheard though.  
  
"Sensed what?" she asked.  
  
'Well normally I don't care about vampires either way, but when I met him I didn't stake him. There was just something different about him.."  
  
"I get what you mean. I noticed he was different also. A little too nice for Spike. Especially that conversation he was having with Xander before we got Angel."  
  
"Buffy calm down," Angel began, "And Spike, where on Earth did you get your soul?"  
  
"Some lurky demon in the caves of Africa. You know slayer, you are one lucky bitch.'  
  
"Oh am I Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, I originally went to get my chip out. You wanted to call me a monster, then I'd be a montser. Instead that stupid demon took it the wrong way and returned my bloody soul."  
  
"Spike, why did you want to get the chip out. You could hurt me anyway. I mean You beat me up before the first time we had sex."  
  
"Angel's eyes widened. So did Cordelia's. Neither one was expecting that.  
  
"You had sex.. With Spike?" Angel repeated.  
  
"Yeah. It was a depressy thing, He was convenient. I broke it off a while ago. And then he tried to rape me and all, then he left."  
  
Angel's eyes flashed, "He tried to rape you?"  
  
Cordelia put a hand on his shoulder," Angel calm down. I'm sure Buffy and Spike already dealt with that. Now let them deal with this."  
  
"How did we ever get mixed up in this loonybin?" asked Gunn to Fred.  
  
"Who knows." She answered. They were watching Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Cordelia argue. "All I know is I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Neither would I." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Angel and Cordelia walked away, leaving Spike and Buffy to go at it. Angel sighed.  
  
"You okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but I've been trapped at the bottom of the ocean by my son, and the vampire I hate most now has a soul."  
  
"Oh come on, you don't hate Spike. It's like, like, you and Xander. Or what I've noticed Spike an Xander. You argue all the time, you seem like you don't get a long and maybe you don't, but you care for each other deep down."  
  
"Hey Cordy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was it you were going to say to me that day?You know?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was going to tell you that. that I'm in love with you, have been for a long time now. But then Skip came along and I kind of forgot about it." She looked down at the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Really? Because that's what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hey Connor, do you like me?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I like you. Your one of the only people that has been nice to me."  
  
Dawn giggled at Connor. "No. Do you like me as like more than a friend. Like, I like you and was wondering if you'd go out with me. You know where you go on dates, and kiss and hold hands and stuff. Would you go out with me Connor?"  
  
He made a face, "Would we have to hold hands?"  
  
She laughed and hit his arm lightly. "Not if you don't want to."  
  
Connor not sure if what he was doing was right, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"We could do that." Dawn whispered when he pulled away.  
  
"Xander, I don't want you coat." Anya said finally taking it off and holding it out to him.  
  
Shr regretted it slightly because as soon as it was gone she was cold again. She didn't want Xander feeling sorry for her though.  
  
"Anya your cold. Take the coat."  
  
"I don't want it Xander!"  
  
'I'll take it. I'm kind of cold." Willow piped up. Anya tossed her the coat.  
  
"I don't want you feeling bad for me Xander. Okay. I don't need it."  
  
"I can't help it Anya. I love you. And when I see your cold I want to make you warm."  
  
"Then you should have married me!?  
  
"You're right. I should have. I got scared though. It's what I do, I get scared and run away. I wish I could go back and."  
  
"Xander don't wish in front of me."  
  
"No. I want to go back and actually go through with it. I wish That I hadn't chickened out. That we had gotten married."  
  
Anya thought for a few moments. "Wish not granted Xander." She was practically in tears. Xander sighed.  
  
"Hey everyone. Spike and I have something we want to say."  
  
"Connor and I are going out!" Dawn burst out. Everyone looked over at them.  
  
"Dawn, hello. I have an announcement here."  
  
"Sorry. Go ahead."  
  
"Spike and I are getting married."  
  
Needless to say if this had been a cartoon eight mouths would have hit the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Willow, you didn't do another spell did you?" Xander asked  
  
The red head shook her head.  
  
"Y-y-you're serious?" Angel stuttred.  
  
"Yeah we talked it over."  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God! I love you guys. You guys totally rock!" Dawn was freaking out. She was really happy about this.  
  
She hugged Connor tightly.  
  
"Well, alls well that ends well." Willow commented.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I finished it. Yay! I finished it. I cannot believe it. How was this last chapter. How was this whole freaking story. Please let me know. ~Rachel 


End file.
